A Trainer's Tale
by Kyoto Amizuki
Summary: A 14 year old with an anger problem moves to the Relic Region from her quaint little home in Hoenn. With a trusty Cyndaquil at her side, can she beat the Relic League and go on to the next region? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon, before we get started. My prologue will be short because I only have to cover the extreme basics. If you will, Read & Review please?

* * *

Back when I was little, I fangirled over each and every Pokemon I saw. I was obsessed with the things. Now I am old enough to start on my very own Pokemon quest.

This all takes place in the Relic Region. I moved here from Hoenn, and Jess, my best friend who is going to meet up with me in Professor Redwood's lab, told me they use Johto starters so I finally get to wield my very own Cyndaquil. I absolutely HAVE to be the first one there or I won't get it.

I live by myself, which won't matter soon enough, since I'll be on my quest, but during my adventure don't expect me to be making sappy phone calls or anything home squealing to my mother how I beat the Relic league or anything like that.

I have these connections to Professor Redwood since I am his wife's cousin. He gets me these cool pokemon and poke balls that don't exist in the other regions from time to time, which is extremely handy.

The last thing you need to know about me is I am 14 years of age, brown hair, and I lose my temper VERY easily. So any stupid little la-di-da trainer that comes prancing along like "he~! I'm a flowery girly trainer," will make me snap and I'll have Cyndaquil Flamethrower them to DEATH. I am not kidding.

See, short huh? I will update often and on weekends you can get up to 3-4 updates a day. Weekdays 1-4 days or so between updates. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcome. Flaming or saying things like "this sucks" and not giving me ways to improve it, well that is NOT constructive criticism. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter has arrived, folks! I do not own Pokemon, all that stuff... and ps tomorrow, Friday, March 26, I will be on for a LONG TIME. 3 to 5 updates expected tomorrow if I don't get too caught up browsing Pokemon fan fiction that I have subscribed to. I make note of my Pokemon & their levels before and after each chapter because if I don't, I'll forget.

CURRENT POKEMON: None

* * *

I looked at my clock. Time to get ready to get my Cyndaquil! I slipped on my camouflage converse all-stars and then went to get my bag. "Dad..." there was a picture of Larry, my father who passed away. I loved him so much. I wiped off a tear streaming down my cheek. "This is no time for sadness," I reminded myself, "this is a time for me to get my Cyndaquil and start my journey with Jess."

I packed Dad's picture in my bag. I also packed a kit filled with 2 kinds of each berry. It was a parting present from Professor Birch, I remember. I also had a Gym Badge from the final gym. Dad gave it to me before he passed, and said that when I challenged the gym it would give me fatherly luck. Oh, happy days, I remember them so well.

After gathering up my things, including my PokeNav from Hoenn (a chatting device as well as electronic map), I was on my way out the door. I waited for a video message from Jess telling me I could go to the lab, but so far nothing. I sat on the steps of my patio and waited there.

A half hour later, which seemed like a year, my PokeNav rang. I answered and there was a text from Jess telling me he's got one Cyndaquil left so I better hurry if I want to get it. No one is taking that Cyndaquil away from me. I already had a nickname in my head; Cinder.

I jogged to the Lab at a steady pace. I arrived in about ten minutes. I waved hi to Jess and hugged her, man, I haven't seen HER since Hoenn! "Jess, so good to see you!" I squealed girlishly. She replied happily, "yes, same on my end! But if you want that Cyndaquil now is the time." Oh my gosh! I was so busy reuniting with Jess I completely forgot about Cinder, the cutie soon to be in my hands!

I walked up to Professor Redwood's desk and asked him if he had a Cyndaquil left. He said yes and walked over to the Poke ball storage. He handed the red and white ball to me, and a trainer with flowing blue hair sobbed. I guess she wanted the Cyndaquil. I threw the poke ball in the air and there was my new companion.

I then stated her nickname was going to be Cinder. I guess she liked the name, because a leap in the air and a squeal of "Quil!" Made me believe we were going to be fast friends.

I shouted "Return!" and caught the poke ball mid-air. I asked Jess who she got and she winked mischievously.

She said, "Crock!" A Totodile appeared from her poke ball. I petted him on the head and he replied with a happy "Toto!" Jess returned him to his Poke ball. We thanked Professor Redwood and left the lab. We settled comfortably under an oak tree and started catching up with all that happened since we last saw each other!

* * *

Thanks for reading! I don't put much in my chapters because I don't want to spoil things in the next ones. R&R and keep reading, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I promised to get an update in today so here we go! Strap on your seatbelts for the ride. PS Ash appears starting in this chapter... and my character grows to love him.

A: Since when?

K: Oh shut up Ash. Anyway, on with the chapter!

*I don't own Pokemon*

Cyndaquil: level 5

* * *

I held Cinder adoringly in my arms while Jess told me the legend of the three Sinnoh legendaries coming here to claim the Relic Region and wipe out all other pokemon/humans! "Wow, we had better get a move on with cautious eyes."

A male, 14 the same as me and Jess, with black spiky-ish hair, a red and white hat with a green lightning bolt in the middle, and a Pikachu who looked frighteningly powerful, walked up to us. "Hi, my name is Ash. You look like my friend May from Hoenn, pretty just like her too," I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks. I didn't want to be rude and continued the conversation.

"I'm Kyoto, and this is Jess. We know May! Close, personal friend of mine actually. I am from Hoenn, and I sure do miss my Torchic back with Birch." I think I saw Ash blush a little too. _Could he like me? No not after we just met. Wait a few days... if we even run into him then... _Just then he interrupted my train of thought.

"Would you like to travel with me, you and me?" He asked me. Jess gave me a silent nod and a thumbs up while wearing a grin. She wanted me to do this, and I felt she could sense that this is what I wanted. Well, she always could, come to think of it. We've been friends since the day we were born. Jess said, "I'll meet up with you in the towns we come across."

I nodded while blushing 'yes' to Ash. He grinned and Jess went back to her house, I think to gather up some belongings she forgot about. "What's our first stop then?"

Ash looked at his map. "If I'm reading this correctly... Dewdrop town would be our next stop. There's no gym but they have a Forest and we could train there," I took out Cinder's poke ball and returned her. I looked at Ash. I must've looked puzzled because he proceeded to ask me what was the matter.

"Why isn't that Pikachu of yours in a poke ball? It just seems kind of odd not to keep him in one."

Pikachu scowled when I mentioned poke balls. I guess... or maybe... "because Pikachu just hates the things."

"Oh." I felt so stupid! Duh, I totally should have known that! Ash probably thinks I'm stupid or something now, because that is sure how I felt! He patted me on the back, most likely noticing my thoughts.

"It's alright, really it is!" He smiled with a big, goofy grin. I knew it wasn't a fake smile; first off he seemed really sincere. And he just isn't that kind of person.

We started to head off for Dewdrop Town. Out of nowhere, a Buneary comes along and grabs Cinder's poke ball right out of my hands! "Cinder!"

Ash decided to show off his toughness and step in. "Pikachu, thunder!" The electric mouse made the Buneary like a crispy, burnt French fry. I walked over and got Cinder back. "There is a legend..." I whispered under my breath.

I then explained the whole Dialga, Palkia, Giratina bit to Ash, and boy was he shocked. Apparently he had come after winning the Sinnoh League and never heard such a legend. He believed me 100% though, so it was all good.

He said how he had seen all three fight and he was warped with Dialga's Roar of Time. I listened contently the entire time, and I'm pretty sure I never blinked, no not even once!

Pikachu's stomach growled before the story got to its climax. Ash handed Pikachu a sweet and spicy Poffin and continued, until the story was finished. My mind was streaming with thoughts of what happened to him and his friends.

We got up and started walking again at least an hour later. A Pidgey comes along and I get all excited when Ash stops me. "In the Relic Region you can only have one Pokemon but when you face Gym Leaders they make you pick random Pokemon out of crates. No worries, they do it too."

Well, that made me pretty angry, "so Cinder is my only partner... no one else... shoot, that's NOTHING like Hoenn!"

He nodded in agreement. "Don't worry." He stared at the sky and the moon just starting to appear. "It's nothing like Sinnoh either."

After both of us winning our share of battles, this shady gang that looked like Team Aqua back in Hoenn appeared, although they looked MUCH smarter.

"We're Team Time, after that beast Dialga!"

A second group appeared opposite from Team Time. The two teams scowled as they made eye contact.

"Team Space here to catch Palkia."

After doing research, I learned that they were going to use Dialga/Palkia to catch Giratina. The whole thing was so twisted and sick. But, if those three will wipe out the Pokemon Universe, maybe the teams harnessing their powers won't be TOO bad.

A shady figure punched Ash in the side. Ash falls to the ground in pain. I say, "Cinder, let's kick some Team Time losers!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Again. me. Doesn't. Own. Pokemon.

A: Another lovely little chapter~~

K: Oh ash. Shut it.

A: Fine...

Cyndaquil level 6

PS: I use Serebii's attack lists for every Pokemon's moves. Yes, I use TM and Egg Moves too, so don't tell me I used a move wrong.

* * *

The leader of Team Time scowled as Ash got up, but he was scowling at his workers. "Get back to the base." The workers immediately responded, leaving Team Space huddling off in the other direction.

"Ash. Ash! Are you OK?" He gave a nod and got up, but then collapsed again. "You reckless knucklehead. Ha... you push yourself TOO HARD, Ash," He got up, hopefully not going to collapse again, and grinned.

A Swellow swooped down and dropped a note on my lap. "Hm?" Ash peered over in my direction. "What's up?"

I read the letter aloud.

_Dear Kyoto and Guest,_

_ You have been invited a free stay at Hotel Luxury! A gigantic Pokemon Competition is being held and the team that wins both receive their very own Legendary Pokemon Egg!_

_ The competition could take up to quite a few months, and don't think we're cheating you. Free slot that shoots up food on the hour. Loaded fridge and two internet laptops! Healing slot for your Pokemon! _

_ One person is allowed to go with you. You each pick from a selected list of Pokemon. Here is the list..._

_Charmander, Skitty, Meowth, Shinx, Sinnoh/Hoenn starters._

_Check the box below and hand the note to the Swellow that delivered the note. If you accept, a Dragonite will swoop down several minutes later and carry you to the Luxury Hotel in the Sunburst Region._

_Yes_______ No______

_-HOTEL LUXURY STAFF_

After scanning the letter several times, Ash checks the 'yes' box. We hand it to the Swellow, which immediately darts off into the sky.

About fifteen minutes later, a dragon-like figure swoops down from above. "Drago!" The creature said.

"Ash! Our ride's here." Ash had dropped off Cinder and Pikachu with Prof. Redwood since we choose our starters.

"I'm getting a Meowth." Ash tells me. I grin. "I like the option of a Shinx, so that's who I'll be getting,"

* * *

Reaaaaally short. I need to get Meowth/Shinx's move lists before I continue... don't worry it will only take me 10 minutes to start up the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again. I got the lists so Chapter 4 here we goooo! I have dinner soon, then I'll be on for more. Review please~ Ash begs you~~

* * *

I cling on for dear life soaring in the air on Dragonite. Ash, however, throws his hands in the air like we're on a roller coaster. "Ash... how can you be having fun on this thing?" He smiles. "How can you NOT?"

Dragonite lets out a holler and we land. "Whoa. Hotel Luxury is like 10 mansions!!" I grin happily and grab Ash's arm. We walk in, unaware that the girl who wrote the letter was standing there.

"Welcome. This..." she pointed to the thousands of rooms and hundreds of butlers filling up dumbwaiters with food. "Is Hotel Luxury!"

I looked at my watch. "6pm. Yeah, it's the hour... the butlers are supposed to be out on the hour..." Ash's mouth was open, and his eyes looked of pleased shock. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

The girl smiled. "My name's Mint. Ah, Kyoto/Ash, your room is number 10 on the 22nd floor. Have fun. Your dumbwaiter should have sent up a snack," she walked over to her desk. "Oh wait! Your Pokemon!" She handed me a poke ball Shinx colored, same with Ash except his looked like a Meowth.

We walked up to the elevator labeled "22nd floor" they must have had over 100 elevators, for the hundreds of floors there were.

Ash stared at the poke ball. "So weird not having Pikachu on my shoulder..." I hugged him. "I'm only a simple Hoenn girl out here in the Sunburst Region, in probably the fanciest hotel in the UNIVERSE!!" I stopped hugging him as the elevator doors swung open.

There was a poke ball scan in front of the room. I held up Shinx's poke ball and it allowed us in.

((I'll call my Shinx Spark, and Ash's Meowth will be known as Claw.))

I put Spark's poke ball in my bag and slid the door open. "Wow..."

The room itself was a house! There were 10 rooms on each floor. We were on the far right, which also happened to be where the elevator got off. "Hey Kyoto! They sent us up some Poffins for our Pokemon, along with some toast with Cheri Berry spread."

We fed Claw and Spark the poffins, then proceeded to feast on the 5 pieces of toast that were sent up.

While I finished my meal, Ash checked out the fridge. "Every food and drink known to MAN in here~" then put the pink laptop on my lap while using the blue one.

A note was shot up the dumbwaiter. "Huh?" It told us to meet on the Battle Platform on the 62nd floor. Apparently the two people sharing a room were supposed to face off in a 'competition round.'

"Well Ash, let's go!" We got in the elevator and arrived shortly after at the Battle Platform.

Mint was, of course there. She was in a flashy red dress with peacock like feathers strapped on the back. "Hello everyone! And welcome to the Pre-competition prep! Partner Battle Corner!!"

Ash selected a grassy platform to battle on. "OK Claw, let's go!" Claw appeared, Ash caught his poke ball, and I took my stance and shot out Spark.

"Spark, unleash your Thunder Fang!"

"Claw, counter with Shadow Ball!"

The two attacks collided, but unfortunately for me, Claw was faster and snuck in a Fury Swipes!

"Spark..." My little companion was down. "Return!" Spark went back in her poke ball with a flash of light. "You deserve a good rest."

Ash returned Claw happily. "Please wait in the Red Room while the rest of our contestants finish their battles," Mint said.

After about 15 minutes, Mint called us all back to the platforms. "Tomorrow morning marks the start of our competitions. Your Pokemon do all the work. Trainers just sit back and watch! We hope you enjoy the pasta dinners sent to your rooms via the dumbwaiters!"

Everyone returned to their rooms and munched on the noodles.

Ash threw me a canned tea from the fridge. "What do you think she means?" He questioned.

I wiped sauce off my face and sent the leftovers back to the kitchen. "Mint? About what?"

He looked at me. "Well, you know! How trainers just sit back and watch their Pokemon fight? I just don't get it..."

"Well, Ash of many questions, we'll find out tomorrow."

I chose the pink bed in my corner with my laptop and Spark's poke ball, and Ash went to the blue bed with his belongings across the room.

* * *

Do you guys like it so far? Review please!


	6. after some blocks

Don't have a real update but need to say this. I'll be busy and may not get on until Saturday. After getting severe writer block, I said my story was complete well now I don't want to quit. So when my writer block goes away you guys will get some more chapters.


End file.
